


Trainwreck

by tempi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: They believed it was going to be a trainwreck, that Hinata was in love with a lost cause but what did they know?





	Trainwreck

It was a trainwreck, that was what everyone said that it was, because Hinata had eyes on the ball but Kageyama was the sun for him and for Kageyama the sun was the ball, it was a trainwreck waiting to happen, because Kageyama was blind to anything but volleyball and Hinata loved volleyball but he wasn't blind. It hurt everyone every time Hinata said: "Kageyama do you want to go to the movies with me?" With his innocent blush and his big eyes looking at Kageyama, looking at the boy who just kept hitting the ball, Hinata would stay and wait, and play, and leave with Kageyama being the no wiser.

  
"What?"

  
"I said that my family is taking a vacation trip to Tokyo and I am going" The trainwreck had started in autumn and now it was winter and they had hoped that it had stopped because now Hinata was planting himself in front of Kageyama. "You can't" Hinata was grabbing his duffel bag, for once leaving early, he was smiling when Kageyama grabbed his arm and he looked hurt, sad, and everyone saw the hope in Hinata's eyes, "We have a match next week" A punch to the stomach to everyone was that even for Hinata who forced a smile, and moved his arm out of Kageyama gripped and petted his hair as he smiled at him "It will only be three weeks" And he left.

 

\-----

 

Hinata was bored because his mother had gone with Natsu to some temple and his father was the business that had brought this unexpected trip, this trip that he didn't need to come but he wanted because he needed time to himself and he thought that it would do him well a change of air and to let his body rest from volleyball, also he was trying to run away from Kageyama, from idiot Kageyama who only cared about volleyball, he cared about his friends and the team but he still didn't saw anything else aside the team and volleyball and Hinata was tired from trying so he decided to have this three weeks to move on, what he didn't expect was to get bored on his first day and to miss volleyball this much, he was like a junkie and he needed his fix, so he had gone to the park hoping to see someone playing volleyball but he hadn't found anyone and that was the reason as to why he was sitting alone in a park bench trying to feed the birds that came his way.

"Hey, kid! Pass the ball" He was so lost in his pity party that he didn't notice when a ball fall right in front of his feet, and not any kind of ball, it was a ball for volleyball, he grabbed without a thought and he went to where he thought the voice came without looking who had called him, "Here" He made a simple toss, the safest toss he knew how to make, he believed that that could help him get an invitation to the game, again he did this without looking.

  
"Shrimpy?!" And now he looked up and he saw two persons that he did know, two unforgettable persons, "Oh, thank God! Yes, you play with him!" The one that resulted in the more noticeable, the one that had caught the ball throw it to his friend and started walking away, fast, "Aran! Don't leave me!" The boy, the American one, the one that had caught his attention that first time just saluted them and kept walking and Hinata thought of leaving but he was a junkie and he wanted to play and the boy had a ball, the only problem was that the boy didn't look like he was staying, he was stomping the ground and mumbling things that Shouyo couldn't get, "So do you wanna play?" He was a junkie, the boy stopped what he was doing and looked at him "Shrimpy what did I promised you?" He was looking down on him, with the ball resting on his hip "That you would toss me?" The boy was smirking and Hinata was trying to do the best puppy eyes he had ever before done "After I won in the inter-high, that is what I said and the inter-high hasn't happened yet or did it?" He was looking elsewhere while the boy kept smiling at him "No..." Now he was pouting and he was ready to head back to the house his father had gotten for them for just three weeks.

  
"Well I guess we could play a little, just a little" The boy was looking at him trying to look indifferent but Hinata could see that he was hoping that Hinata was still interested, and he was, so they played until the sun started to go down, it was just some plays and sometimes the boy would make him a play so he could spike, it wasn't anything difficult or as the plays he made with Kageyama but it was a fix. "Why were you alone?" They were walking back to Hinata homes, the boy had been nice enough to accompany him to his home as he knew better Tokyo than Hinata "My teammates didn't want to go out because of the cold, Aran-Kun owed me a favor and dumb Samu got himself sick so I was all alone, until you appeared shrimpy" Hinata was smiling because the boy was a rollercoaster of emotion, in actuality it was the only time outside from the game they had just played that Hinata saw him show any emotion "Hinata Shouyo, that's my name"

They arrived at the door of his home when the boy smirked at him "I know that and mine is Atsumu Miya" He kept smirking while Hinata looked for the keys that he knew he had left them somewhere, when he found them the boy was still there looking at him, he seemed to be calculating something when he opened his mouth "I'll come to pick you up and 10 o'clock tomorrow morning, ok Shrimpy?" Hinata didn't understand "To play?" Atsumu was smirking and his eyes were shining and he looked like a fox that had caught his prey, that had found what he was looking for "What else?" Hinata was smiling and nodding fast until Atsumu got a hold of his head and yes he was smiling like a hunter with his prey and he was petting Hinata hair like that making him blush, he left when Natsu opened the door and Hinata kept looking his retreating back without noticing that he had five missed messages from Kageyama.

  
\-----

  
"And then Nishinoya saved the ball with his foot and me...."

  
"Mmmm"

  
Hinata had been paying attention, he had, it was just that he was close to the meeting point he had planned with Atsumu the day before.

It had been already two weeks and he was having the time of his life, with Atsumu who was always down to play with him and toss to him, they even had tried the fast one and they had failed at first until they were almost as good as him with Kageyama, also Atsumu had taken the time to teach Hinata how to serve that was a hard one but it seemed to amuse Atsumu a lot how he could spike that fast and well and be a disaster in serving. At first, it had been hard with the two of them distrusting the other but with time they noticed that they could learn from the other and they also had fun and could practice, but for Hinata the bonus was getting to know Atsumu Miya outside the court, it was amazing, he worked hard to get where he was, he was cunning and sly, he never gave up, he liked the color green and he prefer salty food before sweet, he loved the cold but he was a disaster in dressing accordingly for that weather, he liked reading except when the professor asked him to and his best friend in the world was his brother. At the same time, Atsumu took the time to get to know Hinata, he was quite nice when someone got to know him, he did have his nasty side, but it was well balanced, and now Hinata was being introduced to Inarizaki team, and he was late.

 

"Hinata? Hinata?!"

  
Oh, Kageyama, shit, "Yes, yes, I am here, Tsukki blocked the ace" Hinata didn't know if what he said was right because he saw Atsumu laughing at something Asumu had said

"What? No..."  Hinata was crossing the street to the team, and Kageyama kept talking "Talk you later Kageyama" He ended the call without hearing what Kageyama was saying, he stood in front of the terrifying team that was Inarazaki, everyone was looking at him and he was in awe of such an amazing team, so he was blushing and bowing to them in respect "I am Hinata Shouyo from Karasuno team, please take care of me!"  
When he looked at them, he saw everyone watching him with almost the same smirk that Atsumu, and he felt that he was a bunny between a lot of foxes, and no he wasn't a bunny he was a crow thank you very much, but he was scared, he was until he felt the arm of Atsumu around of him "Relax they don't bite, sometimes" He was smirking, and Hinata blush got worst as his poor heart that felt like it was running away from his chest and he hoped that Atsumu couldn't feel it.

  
\-----

Kageyama tried to call Hinata again three times more before he decided to call it quits, he would try again in two hours, for now, he would do homework and then play, but he couldn't concentrate because he felt like Hinata was slipping through his fingers for some reason he couldn't understand, they talked, but not as much as they did before and Hinata was always busy with something lately and Kageyama knew he was on a family vacation but he couldn't help but feel worried and some kind of pain in his chest, it was probably nothing, he probably just worried about how rusty would Hinata return when they got to play again, yes, just that, worry.

  
\-----

"You like him, don't you?" Atsumu had been watching his brother and Hinata play some contest of hitting a ball to see who had a better hit, nevermind that that game was for testing strength in a punch and not a spike, he had been watching from afar how Hinata said one more and Samu and Aran kept playing with him, he hadn't noticed when his captain walked at him "What? No, I don't" Kita was looking at him and he had those cold eyes focused on him "Then why are you smiling?" Kita left to find the rest of the team while Atsumu noticed that it was true, that he was openly smiling while he saw Hinata Shouyo smiling at him because he had bitten his own record and Atsumu was smiling and walking at him to ruffle his hair and make him blush. And, maybe he did like Hinata Shouyo.

  
\-----

It was the last day that and Hinata was sad because Atsumu was quiet and the rest of the team looked tense, no one mentioned the big elephant in the gym, and that was that Hinata was leaving tomorrow, Hinata didn't know what to say, well actually he did, he just didn't know how to say it or if he should, because it was madness, idiotic and impossible, he couldn't like Atsumu Miya after three weeks, Atsumu Miya who liked to tortured people and was sly as a fox, Atsumu Miya who played until his fingers hurt, Atsumu Miya who always smiles when any of his team made a point because of a play he prepared, he was slowly falling in love of the setter that lived in Tokyo and was his enemy, typical Hinata to fall for the setter that didn't notice him. Idiot.

They were playing three against three, he was playing with Atsumu and Asumu, and they were like a good oil machined, a force to be reckoned because they made crazy moves and Asumu or he could do the spike that used to be of only him and Kageyama, God Kageyama, he had stopped thinking and missing Kageyama after the first week, after Atsumu had smiled at him for real.

"You got this Shrimpy!" Atsumu was looking at him with that smile again and with his thumbs up, right it was his turn to serve, he was nervous but he was confident because he and Atsumu had been practicing for this, he could do this he had to jump and hit the ball, breath in and out, he got this, he got this, he pointed with his finger at Aran, like the Gran King would have done, and he inhaled and exhaled, and he jumped and hit the ball, and it wasn't an ace but it did pass the ball and Aran had received it, the game continued but he was in shock and Atsumu was running at him fast, and he was hugging and spinning Hinata around, and Hinata was in clud ninne laughing and holding Atsumu, he was flying throug the clouds, when they stopped spining his eyes caught Atsumu eyes, and it was just a second of him wetting his lips and Atsumu looking at the movement of his tongue and they were kissing, slow and sweet, Hinata had his legs around Atsumu hips and his heart was beating fast without control but he didn't care because Atsumu was kissing him, it was the team cat calls that made stop and rest forehead against forehead, smiling at each other dumbly "Go out with me" Atsumu lips were red and puffy, and Hinata pecked them "Yes" And they were kissing again.

  
\-----

Hinata was back, Hinata was finally back, and he looked different, everyone could see it as they could see that Kageyama was looking at Hinata differently, it looked like a light had turned on for Kageyama, it was in that moment that the team had hope, maybe the trainwreck wasn't meant to be, but a weekend passed and Kageyama didn't say anything but they kept they calm, then a match against Nekoma came around, Nekoma was coming at their gym and they were practicing for the match that was happening that Saturday

"Come on Hinata, you have to practice this" Kageyama have become more touchy with Hinata, holding him everytime he had a chance, and now wasn't an exception where he was holding Hinata arm as he moved him to the other side of the court

"I tell you I am fine", Kageyama had five balls lined up for them, and no one wanted to say anything but they knew that Kageyama was right

"No, practice" Hinata was looking at him, and he grabbed a ball

"Fine" Kageyama looked pleased with himself, that was until Hinata made the same move as the Grand King with pointing his finger and then hitting the ball in the exact direction that he had pointed, and now everyone was looking at Hinata with their opened mouth

"See? Now I have to go somewhere else, bye"

It took them five minutes to catch up with the idea that Hinata had made that serve and also that Hinata had left thirty minutes early. Only Tsukkishima lost the hope in that moment.

  
\-----

They had won against Nekoma, it had been a close call, they were in the third set but an ace serve of Kageyama had saved the day and everyone was celebrating, even Nekoma was celebrating with them, they were a weird bunch, but what caught everyone attention was Kageyama that was avoiding everyone and that was looking for a ball of sunshine, a sun, and now everyone knew this was it, the moment they had been waiting for, their last hope, it was obvious that they would be looking with Kageyama but they couldn't found Hinata anywhere, until they asked Kenma that said that he had seen Hinata walk outside with someone, they wanted to give Kageyama and Hinata their privacie but they were a noisy bunch so they didn't, they stopped at the door as Kageyama walked out, what they didn't think of a possibility was of Kageyama stopping at mid walk because Hinata was standing in front of him with Atsumu Miya who was kissing him and putting his team jersey on Hinata, and Hinata was blushing, when they stopped kissing Hinata saw Kageyama and he didn't stop smiling, he grabbed Atsumu hand, interlocking their fingers he walked with Atsumu to Kageyama.

  
"Kageyama! I want you to be the first to know that I am dating 'Tsumu" Hinata was smiling as the sun, he was smiling at Atsumu who was looking at Hinata, and it was obvious that they were on their way to falling in love, they looked good together, they looked happy

And Kageyama was smiling while he said "Please take care of my friend"

Atsumu looked at him with that smirk that they did knew and not that smile that was for Hinata "Always"

Kageyama nods his head once and turned around, it took him five steps, two steps from the door before the tears started.

  
In the end, it had been a trainwreck.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! English is not my mother tongue so I am sorry for all the mistakes also I know the correct words you use to explain volleyball but in my language and not so much in English, so again sorry for those mistakes.  
> Lastly, I am a sucker for the ship of Atsumu and Hinata, it is a submarine, I am a sucker for submarines ships, sorry not sorry, well I hope you like it, thank you for reading it!!  
> P.S.: I know the shrimpy is from Oikawa but I felt like everyone would call him like that, I mean in the last chapter of the manga Kuuro call him shrimpy


End file.
